The Green Monster Called JEALOUSY
by Amatsura
Summary: EPILOGUE UP! What happens when a new girl joins Minako's class that has a history with Mamoru? Well a certain Odango gets a little on the jealous side. UsaXMamo
1. Part I

The Green Monster Called JEALOUSY  
PART 1 OF 2

The swish of the door along with the chime of bells at the arcade door, made a group of girls sitting at the counter turn their heads in anticipation. 

"Finally!" shouted an enraged black haired girl. "You had better have a damn good reason as to why you are so late, Blondie!" 

Said 'Blondie' began to giggle furiously, but was shortly interrupted by the blue haired girl. "Don't worry about her Minako," the blue-headed girl said with ease. "She's just mad because a certain temple-helper has a girlfriend." 

"I'm not worried Ami," Minako reassured. "But if I didn't know any better, I would say that you are jealous Rei." 

"I am not!" she huffed indignantly. 

"Keep tellin' yourself that," Minako mumbled under her breath. "Anyway, I have a real good excuse as to why I am late. Everyone, meet Lina Hoshi. Lina just transferred to my school from America." 

"Hi," replied a girl with short brown hair. "Mina was in some of my classes and decided to make her my personal tour guide of Tokyo. I've been here a few weeks, but haven't really been able to see the sights." 

"What's to see," mumbled a depressed Rei. 

"That mumbling idiot with the black hair is Rei. The one with her nose in the book is Ami. And on the other side of her is Makoto and Usagi, respectively." 

"Hi," they all replied at the same time. 

"So why did you decide to move to Tokyo?" Usagi, the blonde haired girl with two pigtails asked. 

"Well it wasn't really my decision, it was my dad's," Lina replied. 

"Duh Odango Brain," Rei mumbled. 

"But I suggested Tokyo. It just seemed like the right place to come. I've been so fascinated with Japanese culture. And I wanted to come see a long time friend of mine," she answered. 

"Take that, Pyro," Usagi teased then proceeded to stick her tongue out. Rei followed her example and a tongue war broke out. 

Minako interrupted Usagi's and Rei's tongue spat. "Oh Lina! Tell them who you're related to," Mina urged, a huge grin breaking out on her face. "You guys are gonna love this." 

"My cousin on my father's side is Michuri Kaioh, the violinist," she answered. 

"Wow!" everyone squealed. Another figure appeared behind Lina. 

"Lower the decibles, Odango," a suave voice from behind replied. 

"Why you good for nothing-" 

Suddenly Usagi's attention was fixated on Mamoru, who currently had his hands placed over Lina's eyes. 

"So when were you gonna tell me you got into town?" he asked. Lina squealed and turned around jumping into Mamoru's arms. 

"Mamoru-chan!" Mamoru wrapped her in a hug. 

"SO, when were you gonna tell me? It's sad enough that I had to hear it from Motoki," Mamoru gestured to the sandy blonde behind the counter. 

"Motoki! You told him!" Lina pouted. The other five (forgotten) girls watched the scene unfold in front of them with one question on their mind: If Lina just moved here how does she know Mamoru and Motoki? 

"Well, he wouldn't have had to tell me if you would have," Mamoru stated. 

"I was going to tell you when Takae got into town," Lina answered. "But he's been having some trouble with his visa." 

"Lina-chan," Minako interrupted. "Didn't you say you had to be somewhere at 5:00 p.m.?" 

Glancing at the clock on the arcade wall, Lina cursed silently under her breath in English. "_Shit!_ I was supposed to head over to my dad's gym. My JO (junior Olympic) boxing class starts in 10 minutes. My dad is gonna kill me!" 

"Seito, I will drive you," Mamoru offered. "I'll just need to know where the gym is." 

Hearing this, Lina lunged at Mamoru and threw her arms around him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" 

"No problem," Mamoru said. "My motorcycle is around back." 

"Do you still have your Harley Davidson?" Lina asked. 

"Hell ya! 'Cept I upgraded," Mamoru smiled devilishly at her. 

"Well then what are you waiting for?" Lina asked pushing Mamoru out the door. Both left. 

----Behind the Arcade---- 

"So do you think it worked?" a voice whispered. 

"Like a charm," the other voice replied. 

----Inside the Arcade---- 

"So what was the deal with that?" Rei asked, a bit peeved. 

"Yeah he totally blew me off! No 'hi, Odango Atama. Fail any tests today?' I mean what was so special about her?" Usagi fumed. 

"I think someone is jealous," Minako stated with an all knowing smile. 

"Am not" Usagi retorted. 

"Are too," everyone (meaning Minako, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Motoki) replied. 

"Argh!" Usagi screeched leaving the arcade. 

----Later that night---- 

"I really don't see what the big deal about this is," Luna, a black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead stated. "I mean I thought you would be very grateful if the and I quote 'biggest baka on the face of the Earth' left you alone." 

"I should," she answered. "But I'm not. It's the strangest thing really. I mean it's like routine. I get up every morning run into Mamoru on my dash to school. After school and detention I go to meet the girls at the arcade, run into Mamoru and we start an argument. It's the cycle of how everything should be done. Now this Lina chick steps into the picture and the cycle is broken. What am I supposed to do now?" 

"If you want my honest opinion, I think you should wait it out and see. I mean it's not like this Lina is Mamoru's girlfriend or anything so there's no real reason why she should be hogging up Mamoru's time," Luna answered. 

"That sounds right. But what if she is Mamoru's girlfriend?" Usagi answered. 

"Usagi, I'm gonna be blunt with you," Luna started. "If you are afraid of losing Mamoru's attention and you fear that Lina is in fact his girlfriend, then I would say you are jealous and your feelings for Mamoru are deeper than they appear." 

"Meaning," Usagi asked. 

"Meaning that you like Mamoru in a more than friendly way," Luna concluded. 

Beep. Beep. Beep. 

Scrambling off the bed, Usagi flipped open the top of her communicator. "Moon here." 

Rei's face came on the screen. "Usagi we need you at the shrine pronto. There is a huge youma attacking a group of tourists and I can't transform." 

"All right Rei, I'm on my way," Usagi confirmed. "Luna call the girls Youma attack at the shrine." 

Jumping out of her second story window, Usagi ran in the direction of the shrine. Getting there in record time, Usagi muttered her henshin phrase and leaped into action as the pretty guardian of love and justice, Sailor Moon. 

"Stop right there!" she commanded of the creature attacking the tourists. "A shrine is a place of worship. How dare you show your evil face in a place of good. In the name of the moon I will punish you!" 

"You punish me? I don't think so!" the creature shouted then lunged a slimy tentacle at Sailor Moon. Dodging it with ease, she jumped out of the way, only to have another hit her across the back. Falling to the ground, she looked up in time to see another headed her direction. 

"Time to go," an all too familiar voice called out. Suddenly Sailor Moon was lifted away from the battle. 

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama," she whispered breathlessly. "Thank you." 

Tuxedo Kamen smiled at Sailor Moon as they landed on the ground. Almost reluctantly, he released her and set her on the ground. Turning back towards the battle, he ran towards the youma, Sailor Moon fast on his heels. Tuxedo Kamen stopped, causing Sailor Moon to almost colliding into his back. Peering out over his cloaked backside (and what a nice backside it was) she noticed a girl in a sailor fuku she had never seen before. 

While she was busy staring at the new ally(?), Tuxedo Kamen stormed over to the girl. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" 

The girl was dressed in the customary sailor uniform with her sailor skirt fading from white to gray to blue to black. Her body suit of the fuku as well as the gloves were silver instead of the customary white. The boots were black and knee-high like Moon and Mercury's and her short brown hair was up in pigtails. The picture this girl made struck a distant memory in Sailor Moon. 

"What do you mean?" the girl asked coyly. "I am only defeating this youma you so rudely interrupted me from." 

The masked man looked at her with anger in his eyes. "You know very well what I mean!" 

Suddenly, the youma decided since the two were distracted he/she would attack them. Unfortunately, it wasn't one of his/her wiser moves. 

"Now look what you have done?" the girl screamed at the masked man. "This creature is trying to attack us all because you had a bug up your ass!" 

"I told you not to get involved with these youma!" Tuxedo Kamen argued back. Several of the creatures tentacles were closing in on them. Sailor Moon began to run towards the two superheroes. 

"Silver Shield!" the small girl shouted. Suddenly a transparent silver lining appeared in front of the girl and Tuxedo Kamen. Sailor Moon stood stock-still. 

"That's it! Now I am pissed!" the girl screamed. "I can't even have a decent conversation without some dumb Youma from the Dark Kingdom trying to attack me!" 

Her shield disappearing, having repelled the attack, she called out her next attack. "Silver Star Shimmer Shower!" 

Millions upon millions of tiny silver stars shot out of her hands completely obliterating the creature. Sailor Moon stood fixed to her spot. Never had anyone except her been able to completely destroy a creature with that much power and that little effort. 

Conveniently the rest of the Sailor Scouts arrived on the scene just in the nick of time to watch the girl destroy it. Tuxedo Kamen was about to make his usual exit along with the sailor-suit wearing female, until he was stopped by five very angry looking Senshi. 

"Who are you?" Mars questioned pointing at the newcomer. 

"I am Sailor Star, champion of love and justice, protector of the Moon Princess Serenity and keeper of the Mystical Star Crystal," the girl responded. 

"Are you a friend or a foe?" Jupiter skeptically questioned. 

"I believe my intentions as well as Kamen-chan's would have proved to be that of a friend and ally," she replied. 

"Are you the princess?" Sailor Moon asked. 

Sailor Star looked down at the ground before answering. "The Princess is…"

* * *

Sorry for not updating on my other stories for 3 months. This one is gonna be a two-parter, I promise and depending on the response will depend on how soon I get the next chapter out. I will try to update more frequently on my other stories. Plus I am going to go back through and revise my story "stuck." 

Much Love, 

Lina


	2. Part II

Part II of II

RECAP

"The princess is…"

"One of you," Sailor Star vaguely announced, quickly leaping away and followed closely behind by Tuxedo Kamen.

"One of us?" Sailor Mercury slowly pondered.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Jupiter demanded.

"Well, we have to figure out which one of us has the best leadership skills, is the most graceful, and, of course, the prettiest in order to determine who the princess is. Which naturally would be me," Sailor Mars concluded, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Jeez! Would you get over yourself, pyro! Your ego is as big as Mamoru's! And that's saying something," Sailor Moon said.

Suddenly Sailor Mars burst into laughter. "What? Do you think you could actually be the Moon Princess? You can't even walk two steps without falling flat on your rear!"

"I didn't say that!" huffed Moon indignantly. "Besides, I know I'm not princess-material!"

The other scouts, with the exception of Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus, continued to debate how to figure out which had the qualities most befitting of a princess. Venus, who had been silent up till this point, leaned over towards her comrade Sailor Moon.

"Don't give up hope yet, Usagi-chan!"

Before Sailor Moon could reply, Sailor Venus leapt away, which decidedly the other scouts began to embark on their own journeys home.

Later that night, while Usagi was alone to herself, she pondered over Minako's cryptic message: "Don't give up hope." Was that meant to mean that there was a slim possibility she, the Klutz Queen, could possibly be the Moon Princess? Did Minako know something about the princess that none of the other scouts were privy to? And what about the new scout that arrived just in the nick of time today? She seemed to have a romantic, if not authoritive position over Tuxedo Kamen. Were they an item? Could Fate be so cruel as to take both the men she loved from her all in the same day? It was true she loved both Tuxedo Kamen and Mamo-chan with equal fierceness. While Mamo-chan would go out of his way to make fun of her, Tuxedo Kamen would go out of his way to rescue her. It didn't make sense! Loving two men at the same time. "And now they are both taken from me all in the course of a day," Usagi silently mused with a heavy heart before slowly drifting to sleep.

"Usa! Get up and get ready for school!" her mother shouted from down the stairs.

"Just five more minutes mom! I'm beat!" Usagi wailed back. Suddenly a ten year old boy with sandy blonde hair appeared in her doorway.

"You will get beaten if you don't get up this instant!" he threatened.

"Shingo!" Usagi screamed throwing the closest object (her clock) at him. "Get out this instant!"

Narrowly missing the clock, Shingo pretends to wail. "Aw! Poor wittle Odango atama not getting enough bweauty sweep?"

_WHAP!_

"Ow! Mom, Usagi hit me really hard and it's gonna leave a mark!" Shingo wailed (this time for real).

"And you deserved it dweeb!" Usagi retaliated.

"Shingo! Get down here and eat your breakfast!" their mother warned. "And you too Usagi!"

After surviving her morning rituals at a speed recognized by a normal human, Usagi happily skipped to school. Fate of course, however, decided to intervene sending her crashing into one Chiba Mamoru (aka Mamo-chan).

"Mamoru-baka, are you okay," Usagi asked concern lacing her voice. Mamoru lay sprawled underneath her.

"Sorry Odango," he says standing up. "That was entirely my fault."

Deciding to be daring, Usagi asked, "Were you standing on the corner waiting for me?"

Faintly blushing, and having gone unnoticed by Usagi, he hastily replied 'no.' "Actually I was waiting for Lina-chan. I promised I would walk with her to school today."

"Oh," Usagi sighed, feeling foolish for asking a question such as that.

"Why are you jealous?" Mamoru taunted.

"As if!" Usagi shrieked.

"Well," Mamoru started leaning in towards her. "Whether you are or not, maybe I should let you know that I am completely single."

"Well let me tell you something-" Usagi started but was cut off by Mamoru putting his finger to her lip.

Bending down and kissing her cheek, he softly whispered, "See you after detention Usako."

Holding her cheek in a tender manner, Usagi walked to school completely in a daze. She was so far gone, she failed to notice the strange looks her teacher and fellow classmates gave her.

After her shock wore off, the rest of the day went by rather uneventful. Having no detention, she was allowed to leave with the regular mass of students and headed to the arcade. Once she got there however, she got the shock of her life. For there sitting on a stool in the arcade were Lina and Mamo-chan, lip locking. In that instance her heart shattered in a million pieces and her only thought was to run, far away.

Running blindly she ran right smack dab into a brick wall (aka a human body). Not even thinking to apologize, Usagi turned to run, but a pair of strong arms held her in place.

"Usagi, what's wrong? Why are you crying," a soft male voice asks.

Looking up into a pair of startling blues eyes, her eyes fill with tears once more. "Mamoru? What are you doing here?"

"I could say the same for you. You're not normally this early to the arcade," Mamoru observed, still speaking softly.

"I didn't have detention today," she sniffled. "I thought you were at the arcade?"

"No," he replied lightly. "I was just on my way there."

Pausing, he lifts up on her chin. "You never answered my previous question. Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying," she replies, wiping the 'tears' from her eyes. Terminating that portion of the conversation, she asks, "You weren't just in the arcade kissing Lina?"

Suddenly Mamoru bursts out laughing. "Oh my God! Odango you are too cute! Lina is like my sister!"

Realizing her mistake, Usagi's face turns red. "I'm sorry, I just thought-"

"She's in love with my brother, Tai!" Mamoru explains. His face then takes on a more serious expression. "Did what I say earlier mean nothing to you, Usako?"

"Mamoru, why do you call me Usako? Doesn't it mean 'your rabbit?" Usagi innocently asks.

"Do you not want me to call you that? I just figured it would be a cuter pet name than Odango Atama. Besides, what else would you call the person you were in love with?" Mamoru winks.

Usagi's face pales and her lips slightly part. "You like me?"

Cupping her face with his hands, he leans forward. "I would say it's more like love," he whispers, kissing her. It was light and feathery at first, before he slowly pulled away. By now Usagi had closed her eyes. Mamoru decided her face of pure bliss, was the one he liked the most.

"Mamo-chan," she murmurs.

"What did you say?" Mamoru asks fingers trembling from joy.

"You asked what I would call the person I was in love with," she flirts. "Mamo-chan."

Taking the hint, Mamoru kisses her again. This kiss however leaves the last one in the dust. It is filled with all the passion of a man kissing the woman of his dreams.

"See I told you she was in love with him," whispers a short girl with chin length hair. "She just needed to realize it."

"Are you sure we're not related?" asks her companion.

"Positive. Why?"

"Because we both have a knack for match-making," the blonde haired girl answers. "And they don't call me the goddess of love for nothing."

"MINAKO!"

* * *

Well, Ladies and Gents (do guys really read these things?) technically, there it is. I promised it would be a two-parter, which it was, but I realized after I had typed this that I needed to add about the Sailor Star and Moon Princess bit. So, this story will have an epilogue to clear up any and all confusion. Don't forget to review and read my other stories too. (I have a new one up)

Much Love,

LINA


	3. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Later that night brought one mysterious Sailor Senshi to the park duking it out with a youma. All had been going fairly well until a second creature appeared from out of nowhere. Just in the nick of time, a blue rose (you heard right) pierced through the air temporarily freezing the creature, and giving the Senshi the extra second to escape.

"Blue Knight?" called the mysterious Senshi. A guy dressed in a tuxedo similar to Mamoru's approached the Senshi.

"What the hell did you think you were doing coming here to fight the Dark Kingdom yourself?" he demanded, temper flaring.

Before she could answer, however, the monsters recovered from their shock and launched an attack. Blue Knight noticed it and grabbed Sailor Star to leap away. The force of the attack blew them apart. Noticing their opportunity, both of the creatures doubled their efforts and aimed the final blow at Sailor Star. Being a considerable distance away, Blue Knight couldn't make it in time. Trying to get up, Sailor Star attempted to summon her shield, but couldn't.

Suddenly a scream pierced the air that wasn't her own. She felt her body being thrown from the place of impact. Blue Knight rushed over to Sailor Star and Sailor Moon.

"She pushed me out of the way!" yelled Sailor Star, not entirely believing the situation herself. Tuxedo Mask appeared on the scene, followed closely by the rest of the Senshi. Everyone rushed forward towards the fallen Senshi of the moon.

"Get back!" Tuxedo Mask roared. "And for God sakes, someone get rid of those damn youma!"

While the scouts were taking care of finishing off the creatures, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Star checked on Sailor Moon.

"I'm so sorry," Sailor Star apologized to Tuxedo Mask, tears welling up in her eyes. "Pluto told me something like this would happen!"

"Can't you heal her with your crystal?" implored Tuxedo Mask.

"You know I would if I could, but my crystal would be useless," Star explained. "She needs her crystal."

"Her crystal?"

"The Silver Empyrean Crystal that belongs to the Moon Princess," she answered.

Tuxedo Mask stared open mouthed at the stellar Senshi. "Usako is-"

"Yes," she answered.

"How do we get this crystal?" he asked eager to do anything to bring his love back.

"She has to open her mind gate with the help of her soul mate," she explained, just as Sailor Pluto had explained to her. "I can get you into her mind with the help of my crystal, but you have to awaken her and help her open the gate."

"I'll do it."

"You have to do it quickly, you only have a little time," she urged. "Or else-"

"Or else what?" he asked.

"Or else she will die and so will I," Sailor Star quietly replied.

The scouts, having destroyed both creatures, looked to the new Senshi in awe as she revealed a small star-shaped crystal.

"Is that the Silver Crystal?" asked Mercury?"

Sailor Star shook her head 'no.' "Good Luck," she mouthed to Tuxedo Mask before he disappeared and she passed out into the waiting arms of Blue Knight.

SM-SM-SM-SM-SM-----Meanwhile-----SM-SM-SM-SM-SM

Tuxedo Mask opened his eyes. He was in a dark void in the recess of Usagi's mind. Remembering his purpose and limited amount of time, Tuxedo Mask called out, "Usako!"

Suddenly a golden thread shot out from his heart into the darkness. _The bond of soul mates, _he thought to himself. Deciding to follow it, he wasn't at all surprised to see it led him right to a slumbering Usagi.

"Usako, wake-up," he said, gently shaking her. "Come on you have to wake up."

After trying for a few minutes, Tuxedo Kamen was starting to panic. "Mamo-chan," she unconsciously whispers. On a whim, he leans down and gently kisses her on the lips. Her eyes flutter open as he pulls away.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama?" she asks.

"Yes Usako."

Usagi goes still at the use of Mamoru's nickname on her. "Mamo-chan?"

"Hai," he answers removing his mask. After a few moments, he remembers their limited amount of time. "Usako, this is going to sound strange, but I am inside your mind. Your body is dying in the real world. We have to find and open your memory gate."

"My memory gate?"

"The place where all your memories from the Silver Millennium are sealed," he explains.

"Let's go!" Usagi grabs Mamoru's hand and leads him towards an old rusted door. "I think this is it."

Mamoru tries to push it open, but it won't budge. "I can't!"

Usagi places her hands over Mamoru's. "Yes we can."

Together they push the door open. A bright blinding light engulfs them, causing them both to close their eyes. When he reopens them, Tuxedo Kamen is sitting back on the ground facing Sailor Star, with Sailor Moon still in his arms.

"Did it work?" he asks looking at Sailor Moon, whose eyes are still closed. All of a sudden before his question could be answered, a spherical crystal shoots out of Sailor Moon's chest incasing her in the same bright light from her memory gate. When it disappears, Sailor Moon's eyes open up.

"Tuxedo Kamen? Minna-chan?" she calls out.

"Sailor Moon!" they shout wrapping their friend in a hug.

Taking this as their cue to leave, Sailor Star and Blue Knight turn to leave. "Wait!" Sailor Moon calls.

Sailor Star turns around facing Sailor Moon. "Who are you?"

Sailor Star smiles, "You know who I am Sailor Moon, Usagi."

"Thank you Lina-chan!" Usagi yells at her retreating figure.

A small knowing smile crosses Lina's face. "No thank you…"

* * *

There you have it! The actual end. I want everyone to know that I wrote this almost a year ago. I intended it to be really kawaii and mushy. However, in that time period my writing has matured. I thought about completely rewriting this whole story, especially when I decided to do my own series. Then I reread it and thought, "It's so cute!" So if anyone reads my Sailor Moon-Planetary Guardians story you will notice a ton of changes between my characters there and the characters here. 


End file.
